Nitride semiconductor light-emitting elements are widely used for lighting systems, display devices, traffic lights, etc.
The light-emitting elements are needed to have lower operating voltages and higher light outputs for these purposes. When narrow electrodes are formed to be dispersed on an upper surface of a light-emitting layer, and a reflection layer is further formed on a lower surface thereof; it is enabled to efficiently extract light emitted from the light-emitting layer at the upper surface and easily enhance light outputs.
Unfortunately, carrier inhomogeneous injection into a narrow region of the light-emitting layer or an increase in a rate of light blocked by the electrodes on the upper surface makes it difficult to increase the light outputs.